


Blue

by wicked_little_thing



Series: Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_little_thing/pseuds/wicked_little_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate the tube," Sherlock moans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

"I _hate_ the tube," Sherlock moans.

John rolls his eyes, "Yes, Sherlock, I heard you the first fifty times."

Sherlock huffs a breath and sinks further into his seat; arms crossed, legs bent slightly. He glares through his lashes, scowling at anyone and anything around them.

John looks at the sprawled detective beside him, taking in his darting eyes and clenched jaw.

The train slows to a stop. An automated voice speaks; doors hiss and slide open. More people pile in, including a father and a wailing child in a pram.

Sherlock shoots the child a baleful look, eyes flashing.

The train doors shut and they begin to move again, imperfections on the line jostling the carriage.

"You okay?" John asks softly, scanning Sherlock's whitening lips and cheeks.

Sherlock's pulse is racing, his blood hot, "My brain is about to explode. It's the people, John. There's rubbish everywhere and I can't make it _stop_."

John frowns, then it clicks.

"Ah," John nods, "You're deducing too much at once and it's sending your brain into overload, right?"

Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut, taking deep breaths.

"Sherlock, look at me," John says quietly.

He does. John shoots him a flicker of a smile, leaning down until their foreheads touch.

A tanned, calloused hand weaves through dark, unruly curls.

Sherlock loses himself in blue.


End file.
